pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flain and Teslo sing Flo Rida- I Cry
I know Caught up in the middle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Flain: I know you wanna get behind the wheel but only one Rida Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver Can't let go I got fans in Okinawa My heart to japan quake losers and survivors Norway no you didn't get my flowers No way to say it better but the killer was a coward Face just showered, the minute in a hour Heard about the news all day went sour Teslo: Bitter moments got me feeling like a lemon here Put you in the box just as poisonous as a cigarette Send my regards or regardless I get arrested Ain't worried about the killers just the young and restless Get mad 'cause the quarter million on my necklace DUI never said I was driving reckless You and I know that jealously is not oppressive Oh no I can't stop I was destined {Bridge} I know Caught in the middle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little When I think of letting go, go, go, go I know Caught in the middle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Teslo: Champagne buckets still got two tears in it And I put that on my tattoo of Jimi Hendrix Get depressed leather outfit all in it 'Cause the press tell it all get a meal ticket Clean next get in the car just a little visit Sacrifice just to make a hit still vivid Rihanna kiss you blessed just kill critics Bugatti never mean I'm rich, just God fearing Look at me steering, got no boss staring Flain: Got a good feeling Mr Mike Caren, tell his Billie Jeans I'm on another planet Thank E-Class, Big Chuck or Lee Prince Perries Buy my momma chandeliers on my tears dammit Thirty years you had thought these emotions vanish Tryna live, tryna figure how your sister vanish No cheers, I know you wouldn't panic {Bridge} I know Caught up in the middle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little When I think of letting go, go, go, go I know Caught in the middle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little When I think of letting go x4: When I need a healing I just look up to the ceiling I see the sun coming down I know it's all better now. I know, I know, I know, I know, I, I, I, I think of letting go, go, go, go {Bridge} I know Caught in the middle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little When I think of letting go I know Caught in the middle I cry just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little When I think of letting go (end of song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgkaVwazthE Listen to the song, then make the Mixels sing the Lyrics. Category:MixelLand Wiki 1 Month Celebration Songs Category:Song Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Category:Mixels Articles